


Us, at the end of the story.

by beautifulyou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, OT9 (EXO), XiuChen - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, idkjustwanttowritethis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulyou/pseuds/beautifulyou
Summary: We were left with choices yet I am not part of those.How everything went, how it started ,and us at the end of the story.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	Us, at the end of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

**Good days.**

  
  


I have been thinking of all the days we have spent together, all the happy memories we had. From the very start of how we live with each other, how we share the morning with just coffee and a burnt toast or pancakes because we never learned how to cook basic stuff aside from instant ramen. 

How our lunch dates became a routine to us, you calling me when 12 noon strikes- its either we eat together in a nearby restaurant, a fast food chain or we just do a video calling because you have to go to the review center you are attending. You never let me skip lunch and how much I love the jokes you always tell me or how you make fun of those customers you had in the morning. Those small moments that I couldn’t even think of not having it in the future without you.

How our nights always go, you holding my hand every time you come to fetch me after your part-time job as a barista at the small coffee shop nearby. You're always waiting outside the company building with a baked snack in your hand just to make me try those because you know how I will like it because it was Kyungsoo’s, your childhood _friend_. Those times when you are busy talking but I am just looking at our intertwined hands, secretly taking photos of it every night because I always wanted to be reminded of how your hand fits perfectly to mine. 

There may be an occasion or none, you always bring small gifts just to show how you appreciate me even though how many times I said that materials are not needed to make me feel special but you always insisted that I deserve it. That everytime I always look at the box that I bought just to put the gift wrappers from all the presents you gave me, I always think of how lucky I am to be yours—you have never been selfish to me.

Those _days_ when you always bring me a cup of coffee because you know how much I love it and how it holds my sanity because of the load of work and pressure that my boss is putting on my shoulder. Those lovely words you whisper to my ears when you knew that I’ve been doubting myself, you were my strength and I did not even notice how you suddenly became my _weakness._

_The moments_ when I’m beside you, that always makes me feel better just to be by your side on a Saturday morning after doing the house chore, just you and I with my head on your shoulder and my hands playing with yours. All the grocery spree we had every Sunday after attending church together, it has always been my favorite. How we argue in a grocery store over a pair of gloves or maybe slippers or sometimes it’s an apron because you want it to be a couple thing. _We never care about anyone on those days._

On those time that I got sick, you always try to cuddle me and give me smooches even though how many times I shoo you away because I don’t want to pass the virus on you but it's your lame excuses that always relieves me from the head ache and back ache that I’m feeling. You have always been my stress and pain reliever. 

All the laughter and love we have shared together was like a fairytale _to me. It has always been what I cherished._

When I got the promotion you were the one who I called right away before mom. You never failed to show how proud you are to me that you even bought a bouquet and called our college friends to celebrate it on a Friday night. That night of the celebration showed me how happy I am to be with you. How I want to be with you even in our next life. 

The time when you passed the board examination we’ve been praying for, you who I always want to achieve the life you’ve been wanting to have. The life when you successfully get closer to everything you’ve been praying for, and I do not want to be selfish but sometimes I wish I am part of what you pray on a daily basis, my _architech._

We’ve been celebrating the things we’ve achieved _together_ . Right now, we are with our friends again, those who helped us to be with each other, and I noticed how things have never changed even after two years of being away with them and focusing on our own careers. Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Chanyeol who never stop teasing us just like when we were in college. It’s been so long that I somehow wonder if it's you who will I end up with in the end? _I prayed that it'd be you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
♡

* * *

  
  


**When we first met- August 13, 2015.**

  
  


Back in the days when we were just acquaintances- we were both in our first year second sem in college, and we hardly talked to each other since we only met through our friends. How we only shared glances and little smiles with each other. Oh- have I mentioned how I just watched your lips curl forming a kittenish smile; that day when I knew I’ve been crushing on you but I was too scared to approach you since you are so God-like and I don’t even know what to say that might embarrassed me at the end of the day. 

Thankfully, Junmyeon has always been a good friend to me, he gave me your number after he learned how I always look forward to meeting you. Despite not really knowing what I should say to you I’ve kept it on my contacts for weeks without me sending a message to you since a small “hi” sounds too teeny and when I suddenly introduce myself maybe you’ll think that I’m a creep. 

You don’t know how grateful I was that you are friends with Baekhyun, how he shared looks with my best friend— Junmyeon, who I knew sold my soul to a little devil. For an hour, he’s been trying to pair us up in every game he comes up with. Fate wasn’t on his side that time because you always need to excuse yourself to take a call from your _childhood best friend._

I even remember how you pushed your hair back and with your eyes squinting hard at Chanyeol when he started teasing you for losing on a mobile game.I almost slipped the word _hot_ because of how competent you look at that time and asking for a rematch because to you, you were not focus enough while playing. 

I was even amazed when I learned that your lips could do something else and I’m glad that I found it out later that night. You are really an amazing man with lots of talent, that even when you sing it can sound like an angel and I know you heard me saying _woah_ everytime you hit a high note; and I know it’s not just the melody you perfectly strike, you also got my heart. 

Every time I look at you, I can never stop to wonder how bewitching you are, those lovely eyes like a child and a cute boopable nose that I want to pinch, your eyebrows and the mole on it are just perfect- it’s just so adorable every time you wiggle those. How your cheeks are so red squishy that I have the urge to squish it but I have to hold myself from doing it. Your smile and laughter, that I love to hear because it was astounding. Your voice is just so calm and sweet when you speak that I know everytime you open those pretty lips there is someone seriously falling deeply- and that was me. 

We always meet each other with our group of friends on Friday night, but with those weeks, no- it was a month and a half before we really got a long conversation together. It all started that night when you asked me if I’m scared of you, _Jongdae, am I a joke to you?_ You started laughing when you accidentally heard me muttering to myself,I just really want to go home that time but I just can’t, not when I had the chance to talk to you. After that night happened, you always came to sit beside me and started talking that we instantly became friends without you noticing how I mostly just watch you speak, and not minding anyone on those times. I never focus that much attention on anyone when they talk, not even with my professors but I did it to you, _only you_.

The day when you started texting me was the start where everything went really well _for me_. We started talking about our likes and dislikes as if we are teenagers on those days and nights but I love everything whereby we take everything slow and I get to know you more.

Talking over the phones for hours every night, sharing how our day went when you only actually either listen and laugh on my rants over a certain professor that hates me (vice versa) or my blockmate getting into my nerves. We began to meet-up when we had vacants at the university or go out every weekend even without the other guys. Then that’s when I know how we subtly let our feelings grow together. 

  
  


**May 10, 2016** \- 2 months after we confessed of how we feel with each other and it was also the day when we started dating officially, it was also the day when our friends were so happy for us that a loud cheer from Baekhyun and Junmyeon who actually tried to be cupid to us but failed miserably because to them we were the hopeless case since we barely talk formerly. It all started wonderful and went all great that both of us graduated college together, you who is a trimester architecture student and me who is business major, our hands intertwined and a cheeky smile from us and Junmyeon who took the shot. Another one, your arms on my shoulder as we smiled happily on the camera that is pointed to us. Last one, your lips on my cheeks that it turns red since everyone who can watch us starts screaming and teasing us, even your brother from _afar_ . Our love was so innocent and precious back at the time that we even promised to stay together even in our _afterlife._

After our college days, I already have a job after 2 months of vacation and you are attending a review center every Monday and Friday with your part- time job on Tuesday and Thursday. Everything is good to us. 

At nights that we pull an all nighter because I have reports to present by the morning and you are studying some Calculus or Physics (an architect stuff for me) across the table, with our other hands holding each other or maybe listening to the same instrumental song that you chose to play for us to have a peaceful and relaxing night even when we are busy with our own priorities. I’m just glad how you never noticed that I always brought work home so I won’t let you feel alone when you study. It’s just that I want to be there while reaching your dreams. Those sleepless hours with us typing or reading, times when you suddenly get up to massage my back or hug me from behind or how I usually get up to kiss your cheeks and act as if it was your vitamins. _I just love those moments._

  
  
  


♡

* * *

  
  


_After years of dating_ , we never knew that things would come to an end. We ideally started our relationship not thinking of how we shall set each other apart to move on to a new beginning of our lives, without you being my _boyfriend or should I say my almost fiance?_

We came to our breaking points that we had arguments that we never had when we were younger. For you to reach your dreams was always a part of my prayers. That while reaching those, I never knew that it would come to us as our boiling point. 

We came to those days and nights that we do not talk to each other and you send me to work without even talking to me nor giving me a kiss or a hug like what you used to. We came to those days that we rarely shared a meal as we became busy in our own careers. 

Those times that I became lonesome and thought of how we were reaching the end of the road. The silent cries that I kept every night because I can imagine our relationship that began in the most beautiful way that it could, started on its downfall. Then, now the memories of how we ended things with painful tears in our eyes and our hearts wounded. 

  
  


Both of us were left with choices, it was between us and our careers, that I started trembling on how I fear to hear your answer that time, because for me I will always choose you, it has always been you. When you suddenly opened your mouth to say what it would be.

I started denying it at first to myself yet I also realized after some time that I am not enough of the love you can give, despite being there on those times of hard work and tough days, I will never be greater than those plans you had without you picturing your future with me. That between me and your dreams, I became nothing.  _ We were left with choices yet I am not part of those.  _

That’s when I already thought of how tired you are with our relationship, that I’m thinking of leaving but I stopped. You made me stop from thinking all the things that've been running to my mind when you suddenly cupped my cheeks, softly caressing it to wipe the tears that started to fall. I wanted to stop you but my feet can’t move, I just want to stay there even for a few minutes. 

You gave me that small smile, I knew it’ll be the end for us but I never expected how you swiftly moved to bend down and kneel in front of me with that blue velvet box in your hand. You who muttered that phrase, but my sobs are louder than it that you have to repeat it. 

**_“Min, will you continue chasing the dreams I have for us?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Go open your YT app and you may start streaming Jongdae and Minseok's songs. Thank you and I hope you had fun reading this piece of work I have. 
> 
> If you also have time, please let me know your thoughts. Many thanks! ♥


End file.
